


【SD花流．中短篇】放映（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】放映（文：十甫）

环顾这活了二十年的空间，我突然有了一丝不捨。

这里有我的童年、少年期，想到从明天起都将离我而去，不禁一阵心酸。

“最后一次，让我将你打扫得干干净净。”我轻声地说道。

取过一把扫帚，将这里里里外外扫了一遍。然后提了一桶水，手拿抹布，将柜台抹得一尘不染。

“呼～好累！”我大大地喘气，从没想过一个人打扫这里是如此的累。

抬头一望，只见头上挂着的那块招牌：百合电影院，微微一笑，“原来还有你还没洗澡唷！”

于是，去后堂搬了一把梯子来，准备好好地给这片挂了二十年的招牌，洗洗澡。

细细地擦拭着那片招牌，看着那近在咫尺的五个大字，眼眶不禁一红。说来，这片招牌与我一般大，爸爸说过，当年这片招牌一挂上来的时候，我就迫不及待地要出世了。让大家忙个手忙脚乱。为了纪念那忙乱的一刻，爸爸替我取了一个百合花的名字──莉莉。

二十年了，百合电影院座落的小城市渐渐繁荣起来，市内林立了几家规模不小的超级商场，商场内更设立了小型电影院，逐渐改变了市民的生活习惯，也逐渐淘汰了像百合电影院、小型杂货店等被视为落后的消费场所。

看着电影院由兴盛到没落，爸爸受不了打击，一病不起，终于在去年去世了。

由于爸爸只有我一个女儿，我顺理成章地继承了电影院。可是，因为没有了观众，片商也不将新的、好的片子卖给我。因此，我唯有让电影院不断重播旧片子，让它继续经营下去。可惜，这样反而加速了电影院的死亡期限。后来，有地产商看中了电影院的这一块地，出了高价，我便决定将它卖了。

“对不起，爸爸～”

我吸了吸鼻子，不让在眼眶内打转着的眼泪掉下来。

“喂！你这里今天有上映电影吗？为什么柜台没有人？”

突然一把声音唤回正沉愐于回忆中的我。

我居高临下地望着那个问话的人，耀眼的红发，是我对他的第一印象。

“对不起！电影院结束营业了，今天不会有电影上映！”我站在梯子上摇了摇头。

“哎呀～我迟了……好想再看一次《篮球飞人》呢！”红发人一脸失望。

看着他一脸又懊恼又失望的样子，我一时不忍，便对他说，“喂！我可以放映给你看，但要等我把这些工作做完才行，你…可以等吗？”

那人一脸惊喜，“真的吗？”说完咧嘴大笑。

我点点头，“那你等一会儿。”

“你下来吧！我帮你擦好了，看你动作那么慢，不知要抹到几时？”他双手叉腰，说得很嚣张。

我微微一笑，并不觉得他讨厌，因为我感觉出他的话里有一丝丝关心：是怕我一个不小心摔下梯子，让他看电影的心愿落空吧？

我把手上的抹布丢给他，然后慢慢地从梯子爬了下来。

他在我“脚踏实地”时，便迫不及待地爬上楼梯。

他俐落的身手，让我联想到猴子爬树的样子，觉得有趣，便忍不住掩嘴笑了起来。

“白痴！你在干什么？”

我斜眼向说话的人望去，哇！好俊美的男子。他那高高的个子好像与在梯子上的红发人不相上下，可借，予人冷漠、难以亲近的感觉。

“臭狐狸！你来干嘛？在家睡死啦你！”红发“白痴”在梯子上怒骂道。

“来看一隻猴子耍猴戏，真好看，真白痴！”说完，那“狐狸”轻蔑地一笑。

“你说什么！”那“白痴”一声吼叫。

突然，“啪”的一声，那狐狸的脸上罩了一块布，呀～那块抹布！

只见红发人得意地在梯头上昂头大笑。

一把扯下抹布的“狐狸”脸现杀气，倏地，一个箭步，提起了地上的水桶向红发“白痴”拨去。顿时，浇息了“白痴”的得意。

“你……你…我的衣服都湿了！啊～”那“白痴”大喊一声，从梯子上跳了下来，扑向那“狐狸”……两个人就这样在百合电影院前扭打起来。

我满脸黑线地看着他们，用尽了九牛二虎之力喊了一声，“够了！别打了！这里明天就被卖了，你们让我有一个好的回忆可不可以！”说完，眼泪竟不争气地顺着脸颊流了下来。

两个人听见我的哭声，便停止了扭打。然后便听到那“白痴”埋怨的声音，声音虽轻，可是，我还是听到了，“都是你啦！臭狐狸！你看，让女孩子哭了……”“白痴！是你！”“你…好！我今天不跟你计较！臭狐狸！”“白痴！”……

听这两个大男人孩子气地斗嘴，我不禁破涕为笑，醒了醒鼻子说，“你们要看《篮球飞人》是不是？我现在放映给你们看！”

那“白痴”一手拉着“狐狸”兴冲冲地冲进电影院。

“喂！等一下，你换换衣服吧，都湿了，电影院里冷气大得很呢！”我对“白痴”说道，“你等我一会，我去找一找看有没有干净的衣服。”

“不用了！”“谢谢！”两把声音同时响起。

“我说不用了！”那“狐狸”边说边脱下外套，随手丢给了“白痴”。

“狐狸～你不是怕冷的吗？”“白痴”对着穿着背心、裸露着双臂的“狐狸”说。

“啰嗦！你换不换？”

“嗯！”“白痴”便将湿衣脱下，换上了“狐狸”的外套。然后便随他走进电影院。

见他们走进去后，我走到放映室去，选了那部《篮球飞人》，然后将它放进放映机里。“最后一次！”我对自己说道。

办好一切后，我慢慢地走进电影院，「这一次，也让我当观众吧！」

偌大的电影院里，只有两位观众，正併肩坐在摽着F的那排座位的中间位置上。

我悄悄地选了离他们不远的座位坐下来。

电映大约放映了二十分钟，一个声音响起，是“白痴”。

“狐狸～醒醒，别睡着！这里冷，你睡着会觉得更冷的。”他推了推身边的人。

“嗯～别吵～”那“狐狸”低喃了声，又没声息了。

我心里暗暗偷笑，还以为他们会安静是因为电影，却原来是因为其中一人睡倒弃权才吵不起来的。

听着那“白痴”抱怨了一声后，又开始专心看电影了。

约莫过了十多分钟，就在我也昏昏欲睡时，那声音又响起：“狐狸～觉得很冷吧？”

只见他一手揽过身边的“狐狸”，将“狐狸”的头安置在自己的肩膀上，一只手不断地在“狐狸”裸露的手臂上下摩擦，替他取暖。

过了一阵子，那“白痴”竟骂了起来，“臭狐狸！别在我颈中吹气，很痒！”可是骂归骂，却没有推开“狐狸”的意思，反而搂得更紧。

我一下子明白了，原来……

我微微一笑，心里暗道，不打搅你们了。

属于爱人的空间，是不允许第三者来打扰的。

于是，我静悄悄地走出了电影院，正如我静悄悄地进来一样。

又过了一小时候，我在柜台上看见那两个高大的身影从电影院走了出来，手拖着手。

“喂！”我向他们招呼了一声。

他们看了我一眼，突然好像明白过来的样子，便缓步向我走来。

“对不起，我们刚忘了付戏票钱，多少？”“白痴”问道。

我笑着说，“今天是电影院的最后一天，不收钱！不过，你们可不可以留下名字，让我做一个纪念。你们是这座电影院的最后顾客。”我满脸期待地看着他们。

他们互望了一眼，点了点头，接过我手中纸和笔，写下：樱木花道．流川枫

我向他们道谢，然后目送他们离开。依然手拖着手。那么自然的动作，深深吸引了我。

我低头唸了唸他们的名字，“樱木花道…流川枫…樱…枫…花…流…”突然心中做了一个决定：若有一天，我重开了一家电影院的话，就改名为“花流电影院”。

“花流…花流…”我喃喃地不断唸着这两个字……

倏地，头上一痛，我忍不住张开了紧闭的眼睛，却看见妈妈正满脸怒气地站在我面前，“你这个‘衰女包’，叫你唸书你却去睡觉，还满口‘花流花流’，若你这一次考试又是落花流水看我怎么对付你！”

  
十言甫语：Lily生日贺文。


End file.
